Sum Of All Addition
The A-ideal can also be described as the Creator-Object. -The whole point behind the A-Ideal is that It is a single thing (Object) which is the sum of all else combined. >Because A-ideal has No Parts, It is all and only about adding. >The A-Ideal is only this act of addition or Self-Creation. Therefore, nature of A-Ideal is Creator. -The idea of A-Ideal being only about It's own act of Self-Creation is partially correct. >Somewhere within the A-Ideal would be the notion(s) of external or further acts of creating. Thus, while not needed to complete the A-Ideal, for It is infinitely sufficient, the A-Ideal nonetheless would also be about any further creating should it occur. -This is Addition which makes It Creator. Definition of Creator is Addition/Existence. -Oneness of A-Ideal is paramount. >Notions of the A-ideal's 'Mind' choosing to suppress or non-Actualize portions of Its substance go against the known facts. A-Ideal is infinitely sufficient and thus, no cause could ever arise for such a thing to be needed. >The internal nature/action of the A-ideal can be known. Because of No Parts, once you have identified even one 'part' of the A-ideal, than you have all of it. The A-Ideal is Addition, the concept behind It is Addition, and thus It is all and only about Addition. Shouldn't Creator-Object Include Other Systems of Infinity/Existence?: -The A-Ideal has No Parts, so once you discover any part of the A-Ideal, that is the only 'part' that It has. Ergo, since we know that the A-Ideal is Sum Of All Addition, that is the only part that It has, and thus is the only 'system' within the A-Ideal. -Yes, but the idea behind It is to be all things combined as one, which is Addition. -Because the A-Ideal cannot have parts, this is therefore the only part It has, making It the dominante 'system' of the Object of Itself. *If the A-Ideal has multiple systems within Itself, It has multiple internal-actions and therefore parts! *Besides, all things are included in summing up all of infinity, nothing else left to be done! Can The End-Result Of This Act Of Infinite Addition Possible Produce Something Other Than Creator?: -Once everything is added up, how can we be sure the Creator-Object truly has Creator as Its nature rather than something else? >The act of adding is itself the Object of the A-Ideal/Creator-Object. So if the end result is something else, like another nature, then we have parts! What If This Is Just A Facet?: -The A-Ideal / Creator-Object is a single Object which has the attributes of all others somehow combined. -The A-Ideal has No Parts. -This is the founding idea behind the concept of the A-Ideal / Creator-Object. -Therefore, this is the only part the concept of the A-Ideal has. >There are facets of the A-Ideal, to be sure, but they are not the founding idea. Sum Of All Addition is, and it is thus the only part and nature of the Object! Creator Of The World Of Potential: -Through the WOIP, the Creator-Object creates everything in the world of potential! -Our mortal existence is merely a single dimension of Actualized stuff within a given sector of the world of potential. -Therefore, the Object truly is the creator of all things! Category:Metaphysics